Nightmare or the fairytale?
by Hells agent
Summary: Sequel to the Everything goes down. Years have passed, and the last Powerpuff must free the world and kill Brick. Is Bubbles suitable for that destiny... or will she need help? Not if Blossom has her say in it... Bubbles and Blossom are main characters! W


R&R! This is the pill for those who liked Everything Goes Down! It's more Blossom-like than you'll ever know, except for this chapter… oh well..

* * *

_**Cursed to live**_

_Bubbles…_

Young, blonde haired woman sighed and turned around in her sleep. Tears formed on her perfect-skinned cheeks, as her breathing became faster and faster.

_Come to us… Bubbles…_

Her fingers formed fists, like she was holding something only she could've seen; she stiffened, and tears became almost red…

_It is time, Bubbles… come… it is your destiny…_

"NO!"

She sat up straight in her bed, still breathing heavily; and watched bloodied tears falling down on her hands, without stopping.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she cried "What have I done to deserve this _torture_? Why am I always the one to stay alone?"

Heaven was crushed; ever since Blossom came over "to the dark side", as Buttercup would probably say, Angels didn't stand the chance. Everything she loved, every single memory of life was erased; Demons ruled the world…

"Curse you, Brick", she whispered and got up "Curse _you,_ Blossom!"  
She was _sick_ _and tired_ of protecting people who couldn't care less about her; now, when she failed, she began to feel somewhat _free._ But no, they had to bother her even in her sleep… Bubbles figured that was probably Blossom's fault; the Dark Queen probably enjoyed seeing Bubbles so _crushed. _  
"Why do you do this to me?" Bubbles asked loudly, knowing that her sister would hear it "I cannot take this anymore, Blossom, have mercy! Let me rest in peace! Let me _move on_!"

Nobody answered; silence dwelled in that dreadful place. Bubbles have never felt that _betrayed_, that alone… that full of _hate._

_Joy and the laughter. Right. Blown away with the wind._

Bubbles silently picked up some of her things - some clothes and food, pictures of Professor, Buttercup and Boomer; all of her belongings could easily fit in one backpack. _Ain't I happy…_

She had to keep moving. Bubbles was dead alright, but that didn't mean they couldn't hurt her; in fact, she had two "friends in high places" whom would be really happy to torture her on spirit level. So she did what was best to do - she ran.

Years of suffering and hiding changed Bubbles. Not a sign of Angelic cheerfulness left in her; she was once again the same sad, lonely girl she was when Brick started his tyranny. Just, this time she didn't have Buttercup. And this time she was the one who needed help.

"Damn destiny" Bubbles said through gritted teeth, flying off from her one-night shelter without turning back.

"Buttercup could pass on. Why can't I? What's so important that I have to do so they would let me have my rest?"

She got no answer. It wasn't like she really expected one. East Heaven was completely deserted; Demons refused to colonize it, and every sign of life was erased. Bubbles first cried of loneliness, then suffered, and then just refused to feel.

_I wish this NIGHTMARE would stop… I wish I was fourteen again, just a teenager without worries; because it was that year when it all started. When Professor died and Buttercup fell into coma._

_When me and Blossom were all alone in this world._

_I sometimes wonder if it was all Devils doing. Why else would Blossom start to part from me, to sacrifice her sisters love for Brick? Why else would she become so distant that, one time I actually took a chance to speak to her, she just went and told Brick everything about Resistance?_

_It was Blossom's fault Buttercup died… it was all Blossom's fault…_

Tears once again poured from Bubbles' blue eyes; the same ones that once reflected only innocence, only joy.

The most pure eyes this world has ever known.

Yet, the new evil, the pain and loneliness managed to corrupt them; and now she stood there, vulnerable and burning from hate.

_There must be a way for me to fulfill my destiny. Just, why is it so hard for me?_

"The last Powerpuff will kill Emperor" Bubbles whispered, flowing further and further away from the East Heaven "and restore peace and freedom to this world."

But, deep inside she knew that even if she killed Devil it wouldn't be enough.

Because another evil, equal if not greater, existed in that world. Evil hated by every single being, Demon, ghost, whoever. Certain red-haired empress… the one who brought pain to their lives.

* * *

_I have always hated dark._

_It scares me now to feel my heart grow darker and darker with each second; but I can't help it. It's in the air I breath, in the water I drink; it's unavoidable, and deadly._

_What am I talking about, you ask? Well, the soul poison; it's just the part of this new world. It makes everything so hopeless… it makes _me_ hopeless._

_Remember when I said that Brick ruled the world? Well I didn't mean it in the old fashioned "rule" way. No, it would be way too easy for Master of Dark. Instead, he turned the entire world into one huge Sin City… and worse._

_So it's not a big surprise when I tell you that my innocence disappeared like thin air the very minute I stepped on this becursed ground. It's not a surprise either when I tell you that I'd rather be in Hell than on the surface. Hell's way more sophisticated._

_Brick. It leaves strange bitterness in my mouth… He was like a brother to me for some time, and then…_

_Blossom. I don't know what to say. I hate her, I hate her more than anything - there are no words to describe it… she PRETENDED to be my sister, she made me love her and believe her - I cried when she cried… and I felt happy when she smiled. Can you imagine how BETRAYED I felt when I realized that it was all a mask? A goddamn mask that managed to fool me for 20 years of my life!_

_But, I think I will get my revenge eventually. Buttercup is gone, and I am the one left to finish the job…_

…_free this world and die while doing it._

_Because that's what the prophecy said; and I shall do it, I swear, for there is no more reason for me to live._

Bubbles looked at her reflection in the water; she was at the Heavens lake, the only place that wasn't corrupted by the Poison. Slowly, she gathered her golden hair and tied it into pigtails.

Once upon a time, she wore that every day.

Now, she wore that only when she knew she was about to kill someone.

It was her mask, her ritual, her escape. Some people of different cultures drank only water… some others slept isolated for the night… but Bubbles tied her hair into hairstyle she wore when she was still innocent. To keep a link with the person who died a long ago; with herself.

She stood up, and with another glance around the Heaven - gray, gray and another shade of gray - she dived in the clouds, flying down… to the world she used to love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Oh, GOD I love Bubbles' thought process! What irony, because I HATE Bubbles! Oh well.

Sooo, how's that for a fresh start? Y'know, this is the sequel to Everything Goes Down, thus there will be a huge amount of Blossom in the story. I also remembered that Buttercup never payed Bubbles' - remember, they made a bet that Blossom won't end up with Brick. Or, if you don't remember, re-read EGD.

So, there MIGHT be a little bit more of BC, too. This is WAY the most bloodied T-rated fic I'll ever write - but you'll see what I'm talking about in third chapter.

I won't update often, I swear. I know that RIU and EGD never were very popular (only 20 reviews for 7 chapters in RIU - hell, I got 17 reviews for 2 chapters in W.I.T.C.H. section!) but you can give this fic a try. It's not exactly my favorite, but oh well.

Review. You have to. You _must._

_Hells agent _


End file.
